An automatic analyzer can analyze a patient specimen, an emergency specimen, a quality control sample, and a calibration sample placed on one circular-plate-shaped sample placement disk.
At that time, a range of positions at which each sample can be placed on the sample placement disk is defined as a fixed range for each of the patient specimen, the emergency specimen, the quality control sample, and the calibration sample.
Further, as a conventional automatic analyzer, an automatic analyzer as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H05-72212 (Patent Document 1), in which a plurality of specimens are held in a specimen rack, and in which a sample type is set for each sample placement position in the specimen rack is cited.